Late
by Screaming Peasants
Summary: Timelords. They seem like a group of beings that can tell time well and keep track of it. The name is very misleading. Rose/Meta Crisis one shot. No copyright infrigment intended. Doctor Who and all characters from the show belong to BBC.


A TimeLord is Never... Wait that's wrong. A Timelord is Always late. Rose knew this better than anyone. They might have time machines but they can never arrive on time. Rose reviewed all the times the Meta Crisis version of her Doctor had been late despite having his own TARDIS grown from The Doctor's. "let's see he was late for our wedding," she thought, "we were late for check in at our honeymoon suite, by fifty years, and let's not forget every dinner reservation we've ever made. He's obsessed with taking the TARDIS everywhere. Even to the store." She let out a small sound of discomfort as she shifted in the hospital bed. "oh and he's late for the birth of his first child." She thought as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Feeling ok Mrs. Smith? " the doctor, lower case doctor, asked Rose. "Yeah. Just about to have a baby. I feel super." She said sarcastically. The doctor chuckled as he pulled a mask over his mouth and nose, "well no need to worry. It'll all be done soon. Just do as I say." "Sure thing." Rose said, adjusting the bed with the controls on the side. -Meanwhile- "John? Please get here soon. I think the baby is coming." The text kept rolling through the Meta Crisis' head as he ran around the console, flipping switches. "I'm going to be a dad!" He said giddily and began to skip with joy, his Chuck Taylor Converse squeaking on the TARDIS floor. He set the TARDIS to take him to the time Rose had sent the text. The TARDIS traversed through the time vortex and materialized in the hospital room Rose said she was checked into. "ROSE IM HERE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" John yelled as he burst through the doors of the TARDIS. He scanned the room quickly and noticed something was not right. Rose was laying on the bed but didn't appear to be carrying his child anymore. He turned and saw a masked doctor was holding a small, squirmy, package in a blanket. "I-is that?..." John said timidly. "Your daughter." Rose said. "I'm a father." He said, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. "And you're late. As usual." Rose said to the grinning man she, for some odd reason, married. John looked at the clock on the wall, "But it's 2:38. That's when you sent the text." "I sent that text twelve hours ago." Rose clarified. "Oh... PM. I'm so sorry Rose. You think for a Timelord I'd be able to tell AM from PM." "Where were you anyway?" "Running errands. I never did get eggs like you asked." "Nevermind the eggs. Next time double check what you set the TARDIS to." The doctor walked up to John, holding the newborn, "would you like to take her now?" He asked as he held out the baby. Johns face turned into a big smile again, "of course!" He took the small bundle from the doctor's arms gently and walked to sit on the side of Rose's bed. "You know, she looks an awful lot like your boss." John said while looking at the newborn in his arms. "She's a newborn. She doesn't look like anyone. And you're my boss, you plum." "that's right! I am your boss. Torchwood does have it's perks here. And luckily they need defense against other worldly attacks." Rose shifted closer to her husband who was in awe at the tiny being he held in his arms. "It's so amazing what the human body can do." John said after a few minutes of silence and looking at their baby, "Just nine months ago we only dreamt of becoming parents and here we are now, with a baby." "Yeah, nine long months of morning sickness and being huge have now paid off." Rose said as she put her head on John's shoulder. "What are we going to name her?" John asked. "I'm mentally and physically exhausted so I can't weigh in on the naming at the moment." Rose said as she laid back down in bed. "Well I'll brainstorm." He stood and walked around the room, talking quietly to his baby. Rose remembered why she married John. She loved the tall, quirky man before her. Despite the fact he was usually late and was devoid of common sense at times. Rose sighed happily and John turned to look at her with his signature grin spread across his face. "She thinks I'm handsome and you're gorgeous." He said happily. "Who did?" "Our daughter." "How do you-" Rose was interrupted by John, "I speak baby." "Oh. Of course." "I speak many languages. Like French, Dutch, Italian and German among many more." "Say something French." "Alright. Rose Tyler, je vous aime." He said in a rubbish French accent. "I caught Rose Tyler." "Rose Tyler, I love you." "Well I'm not Rose Tyler anymore." "You'll always be my Rose Tyler. No matter what the records say. I met you as Rose Tyler, lost you as Rose Tyler, and found you again as Rose Tyler." "Well then you'll always be my Doctor." "fine by me." John said as he walked back over. Rose held his hand gently and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She said softly "Glad to hear it. I was afraid you were mad at me cause you seem rather irritable at the moment." He said teasingly. "Of course I'm irritable! I'm exhausted!" "Go ahead and rest. I'll take care of Elise." "Elise?" "Oh. That's what I've been told to call her. Though she said she doesn't mind what we name her." "I think Elise is lovely." "Hear that sweetie? Mommy likes the name Elise." Rose laid down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of John's voice talking softly to Elise. 


End file.
